panopediafandomcom_ro-20200213-history
Evoluția și înregistrările fosile
alt=charles darwin's theory of evolution|right|thumb|205px|[[Charles Darwin a scris: „Când ne apropiem de detalii, nu putem dovedi că o singură specie s-ar fi schimbat; nici nu putem dovedi că schimbările presupuse sunt bune, ceea ce este fundamentul teoriei.”Dr. Walt Brown, Center for Scientific Creationism, References and Notes: Distinct Types ]] Astăzi sunt peste o sută de milioane de fosile identificate și catalogate în muzeele lumii.Creation's Tiny Mystery: Chapter 7: Creation Science—a Public Issue Dacă poziția evoluționistă ar fi validă, atunci trebuie să existe „forme tranziționale” în rândul întregistrărilor fosile care să reflecte formele de viață intermediare. Un alt termen pentru aceste „forme tranziționale” este „legături pierdute”. În ciuda unui număr mare de fosile accesibile savanților în 1981, evoluționistul Mark Ridley, care în prezent este profesor de zoologie la Universitatea Oxford, a fost nevoit să recunoască: „În orice caz, nici un evoluționist adevărat, fie gradualist sau punctuaționist, nu folosește înregistrările fosile ca evidență în favoarea teoriei evoluției ca opusă creaționismului.”Mark Ridley, 'Who doubts evolution?', New Scientist, vol. 90, 25 June 1981, p. 831 Charles Darwin recunoștea că teoria sa avea nevoie de existența „formelor tranziționale.” Darwin a scris: "Astfel încât numărul de legături intermediare și tranziționale, între toate speciile în viață și dispărute, trebuie să fi fost destul de mare. Dar cu siguranță, dacă această teorie este adevărată, acestea au locuit pe pământ."THE DARWIN PAPERS, VOLUME 1, NUMBER V, FOSSILS: HISTORY WRITTEN IN STONE Însă, Darwin scria: "De ce atunci nu toate formațiile geologice și nu toate straturile n-au atâtea legături intermediare? Geologia cu siguranță nu dezvăluie nici un astfel de lanț organic gradat; și aceasta ar putea fi cea mai evidentă și serioasă obiecție ce poate fi folosită împotriva teoriei mele."NATURAL DISCONTINUITIES AND THE FOSSIL RECORD Darwin gândea că lipsa legăturilor tranziționale era cauzată de faptul că "numai o porțiune mică din suprafața pământului a fost exploatată geologic și nici o parte cu suficientă grijă...".Charles Darwin, Origin of the Species, Chapter X: ON THE IMPERFECTION OF THE GEOLOGICAL RECORD Cum Charles Darwin devenea din ce în ce mai în vârstă, a devenit tot mai mult îngrijorat de lipsa mărturiilor de forme tranziționale care să susțină teoria evoluției. Darwin scria, "“Când ne apropiem de detalii, nu putem dovedi că o singură specie s-ar fi schimbat; nici nu putem dovedi că schimbările presupuse sunt bune, ceea ce este fundamentul teoriei.”Dr. Walt Brown, Center for Scientific Creationism, References and Notes: Distinct Types Savantul Dr. Michael Denton scrie în legătură cu înregistrările fosile: Creaționiștii afirmă că evoluționiștii au avut peste 140 de ani de căutare a unei fosile tranziționale și nimic apropiat de o formă tranzițională concludentă n-a fost vreodată găsită și doar o mână de exemple foarte dubioase de fosile tranziționale există. * Answers in Genesis, Fossils Questions and Answers * Creation Ministries International, Fossils Questions and Answers * Quotes of Famous Evolutionist Regarding the Fossil Record Distinsul antropolog Sir Edmund R. Leach a declarat, "Absența legăturilor în înșiruirea de mărturii de fosile l-a îngrijorat Darwin. Se simțea sigur că ele vor fi descoperite, dar sunt în continuare absente și se pare că vor rămâne așa."Sir Edmund Leech, Addresing the 1981 annual meeting of the British Association for the advancement of Science, 'Men, bishop and apes'. Nature vol 293, 3 Sep. 1981, p. 19 and 20 David B. Kitts de la Școala de Geologie și Geofizică de la Universitatea din California scria că "evoluția necesită forme intermediare între specii și paleontologia nu ni le arată…".Bert Thompson, Ph.D. and Brad Harrub, Ph.D., 15 Answers to John Rennie and Scientific American’s Nonsense—Argument #13 David Raup, care a fost custode de geologie la muzeul ce deține cea mai mare colecție de fosile, Field Museum of Natural History din Chicago, a constatat: Unul dintre cei mai cunoscuți susținători ai teoriei evoluției a fost paleontologul de la Harvard Stephen Jay Gould. Dar Gould a admis: Scriitorul conservator Ann Coulter a ironizat în mod saracastiv pe seama mărturisirii lui Gould despre întregistrările fosile, „O mulțime de teorii științifice reale au 'secrete'.”Liberals' View of Darwin Unable to Evolve Într-un articol din 1977 intitulat „Întoarcerea plină de speranță a monștrilor”, Gould a scris: „Înregistrările fosile cu tranzițiile lor subite nu oferă nici un sprijin în favoarea schimbării graduale....Toți paleontologii știu că înregistrările fosile sunt grozav de puține când e vorba de formele intermediare; tranzițiile dintre grupurile mari sunt în mod caracteristic abrupte.”Dr. Don Batten, Punctuated Equilibrium: Come of Age?, 1994Stephen Jay Gould, "The Return of Hopeful Monsters," Natural History 86 (June/July): 22-30 Dr. Colin Patterson, paleontolog de la Muzeul Britanic de Istorie Naturală, a spus: Potrivit Dr. Don Batten, Stephen Gould a făcut în anii 1970 niște admiteri, cum că este o „lipsă a dovezilor pentru filogenia fosilelor” și că Gould a mai susținut că un număr dintre ele nu sunt forme intermediare incontestabile. Dr. Batten afirmă că Gould a spus aceste lucruri când era mai puțin preocupat de creaționiști. Dr. Batten mai spune că aceste „pretinse exemple de serii tranziționale și forme intermediare au primit o critică clară din partea lui Gould în anii 1970....” Oricum, cele admise de Gould au fost ulterior citate mult de creaționiști. Potrivit Dr. Batton, în 1981 Gould a început să folosească un limbaj nestăpânit când se referea la creaționiști.Dr. Don Batten, Gould Grumbles About Creationist ‘Hijacking’ După ce a fost încontinuu citat de creaționiști în privința înregistrărilor fosile, Gould și-a schimbat atitudinea publică față de înregistrările fosile și fără a expune exemple specifice legate de înregistrările fosile și folosind termenul ambiguu „grupuri mai largi”, Gould a declarat următoarele în 1981: ]] În 1980, David Woodruff a scris în revista Science următoarele: „Dar speciile de fosile rămân neschimbate în cea mai mare parte a istoriei lor și înregistrările eșuează în a admite un singur exemplu de tranziție semnificativă.”Dr. Walt Brown, Center For Scientific Creationism, References and Notes: Fossil Gaps Regretatul Ernst Mayr a fost un proeminent biolog de la Harvard, care de asemenea a servit ca director al Muzeului de Zoologie Comparativă de la Harvard. Mayr a fost ateu și evoluționist fermhttp://www.answersingenesis.org/docs2003/1208mayr.asp care susține că evoluția a fost un fapt; totuși în 1982 Mayr a fost silit să admită următoarele în privința înregistrărilor fosile în raport cu teoria evoluției: „Până și înregistrările fosile eșuează în a dovedi orice continuitate și toate noutățile apar în înregistrările fosile destul de subit.”Ernst Mayr, 1982a. Speciation and macroevolution. Evolution 36, pag. 1120 În 1985, Gould a fost mai clar în privința pretenției sale că au existat forme intermediare și a afirmat că Archaeopteryx a fost o formă intermediară.Stephen Jay Gould, „Not Necessarily a Wing”, Natural History 94 (octombrie 1985): 12-25; De asemenea, potrivit Dr. Batten, în 1994 s-au întâmplat următoarele în privința atitudinii lui Gould față de înregistrările fosile: În 2001, fermul evoluționist Ernst Mayr a scris următoarele: După cum s-a menționat anterior, una dintre cele mai cunoscute pretinse fosile tranziționale este Archaeopteryx. Dr. Alan Feduccia, autoritate mondială în domeniul păsărilor și el însuși evoluționist, a enunțat următoarele despre Archaeopteryx: Savanții creaționiști au un număr de argumente împotriva ideii că Archaeopteryx este o descoperire a unei fosile tranziționale. * Dr. Carl Wieland, Archaeopteryx * Dr. Duane Gish, As a Transitional Form Archaeopteryx Won't Fly * Jonathan Sarfati, P.H.D., F.M., [http://www.creation.com/content/view/3833/106/ Refuting Evolution, Chapter 4, Bird Evolution?] Un al doilea caz cunoscut de pretinsă fosilă tranzițională, susținut de evoluționiști, este Tiktaalik. Savanții creaționiști au un număr de argumente în favoarea ideii că fosila găsită la Tiktaalik nu este o descoperire a unei fosile tranziționale. * Jonathan Sarfati, P.H.D., F.M., Tiktaalik—a fishy ‘missing link’ * Frank Sherwin, M.A., Tiktaalik: Our Ancestor? * Dr. David Menton, Tiktaalik and the fishy story of walking fish Pentru mai multe informații, vedeți vă rog: * Evoluția și cazuri de fraudă, falsuri și speculații * Paleoantropologie sau Evoluția umană * Omul de Piltdown * Omul de Nebraska Sursă Conservapedia: Evolution and the fossil record Referințe Categorie:Teoria evoluției